Rugrats HalloweeN Special: Uncut
by PF4Eva
Summary: Rugrats/HalloweeN crossover based on the 1992 Rugrats Halloween Special. Rating will change to an R when the story progresses.
1. In the Beginning

Rugrats HalloweeN Special: Uncut  
  
In case you're wondering, this is a fanfiction crossover between the Rugrats and HalloweeN. It is also a parody of the Rugrats Halloween special that airs constantly on Nickelodeon on the Night HE came home. Also, the In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida thing is a tribute to the late Iron Butterfly ("In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida") guitarist Erik Braunn, who died of heart failure recently.  
  
(A dark black screen fades into a shot of a scared and saddened director. He is an old man who looks like Nick Nolte's mugshot.)  
  
DIRECTOR: Hello, I am John Carpenter. You may remember me for directing the first HalloweeN movie in 1978. In 1991, Nickelodeon asked me to direct their Rugrats Halloween special, and I said yes, and the rest is history. But little did I know that the character that Moustapha Akkad created and Debra Hill and I stole before Akkad got the rights back, actually existed in real life. Somehow, HE walked onto the set and.......I don't want to talk about it!! (Cries) .......Tonight, we will show you the version of that Halloween special that Nickelodeon didn't want us to show you. But first, a documentary showing the making of this highly controversial episode..........  
  
(Fade to black. Fade back into Haddonfield, IL, where the Rugrats characters have lived for many years. John Carpenter is listening to "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" and talking to the Stu, Didi, Grandpa, and Drew.)  
  
JOHN CARPTENTER: As you guys know, this is Haddonfield, IL, and it's Halloween, so HE might be killing people, but don't worry, we have tight security so that HE can't interfere with this episode.  
  
(Stu, Didi, Grandpa, and Drew are scared shitless.)  
  
JOHN: (Laughs) I'm just kidding. Yeah, like HE actually exists!  
  
(John Carpenter looks out the window and spots a white oval-shaped light. John looks away and it disappears................) 


	2. HE Visits the Rugrats

(John Carpenter runs to the PA system and screams at the top of his lungs....)  
  
JOHN CARPENTER: (off screen) Attention All Rugrats Personnel: I saw HIM outside!! I saw Michael Myers!!!  
  
CHUCKIE: Hey, Tommy, who are all the growed-ups talking about?  
  
TOMMY: I dunno, Chuckie. But he sounds like a meany to me.  
  
ANGELICA: Oscar Myers is the Boogeyman! Way back in 1963, he killed his sister with a butcher knife. Dr. Lunar kept him in a Santatarium ever since. But every Hollyween, HE escapes to kill a buncha people. In 1978, it had been fifteen years since HE had killed HIS sister, and HE killed a buncha horny people and tried to kill HIS other sister, but Dr. Lunar came and shot HIS ass. Then in 1988 and 1989, HE tried to kill HIS niece and failed. But HE still killed a buncha people! And tonight, HE is gonna pay us a little visit.  
  
PHIL: Whoa! Sounds like Oscar Myers really needs to go nap-nap.  
  
LIL: Yeah. Or maybe he's Angelica's brother. (giggles)  
  
(John Carpenter calls the S.W.A.T. team out to keep HIM out of the studio.)  
  
OUTSIDE: The S.W.A.T. team is watching for HIM. A Shape in a black jumpsuit and white mask, and carrying a knife, creeps on by.  
  
S.W.A.T. OFFICER: Excuse me, but who the hell are you??  
  
(No response.)  
  
OFFICER: Yo! Did ya hear me, asshole! Nobody gets in here without a pass!  
  
(No response. HE takes his knife and kills the officer mercilessly.)  
  
OFFICER #2 (AKA HONDO): Don't just stand there, ya assholes! Get him!!  
  
(The S.W.A.T. team get out their weapons, but HE kills every S.W.A.T. cop without exception and slashes down the door to the studio and walks inside..........) 


	3. The Doctor Is In

INSIDE, RUGRATS DRESSING ROOM: John Carptenter tells the Rugrats about HIM.  
  
JOHN CARPENTER: I must tell you about the evil that is interfering with this Rugrats episode. HE is a masked maniac named Michael Myers. HE is 34 years old.....  
  
TOMMY: Yeah. Angelica told us about this Oscar Myers guy, and he really sounds like he needs a nap.  
  
JOHN: How am I gonna make you understand EVIL!!!??   
  
CHUCKIE: We understand Evil. Her name's Angelica.  
  
JOHN: Angelica is Barney the Dinosaur compared to the EVIL of Michael Audrey Myers!!!!! You know that HalloweeN movie I co-wrote and directed?  
  
CHUCKIE: Barney scares me!!!!!  
  
TOMMY: What Hollyween movie?  
  
JOHN: Nevermind. Only Michael Bolton and Michael Jackson are scarier than Michael Myers!!   
  
TOMMY: Don't worry Mr. Carpetstain, we'll deal with Oscar Myers!  
  
JOHN: Oh no you don't!!! It is strictly prohibited that any of you come anywhere near HIM!! And besides, HIS name is MICHAEL Myers!! I am keeping you babies locked up in the movie theater to watch all of the HalloweeN movies thus far. There are only five (There may be a sixth one if Akkad gets the rights back), so it's plenty of time for us to get HIM back to Dr. Loomis.  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD POLICE STATION: Dr. Sam Loomis is talking to Sheriff Brackett about HIS latest homecoming.  
  
DR. LOOMIS: Sheriff Brackett........HE has returned. I want everyone to lock their doors and windows, close their blinds, turn off their lights,.......  
  
BRACKETT: How can you let this thing escape???? HE is a menace to society!!  
  
DR. LOOMIS: I know. They won't give me a maximum security institution to put HIM in. They all think I'm crazy! Only I know of the EVIL behind HIS eyes.  
  
BRACKETT: HE killed my daughter. (Cries like a little girl) We have to stop HIM!!..... 


	4. Then There Were Five

(John Carpenter runs the babies over to the movie theater to watch--and understand--HalloweeN and Michael Myers.)  
  
INT. MOVIE THEATER, 7:30 P.M.:  
  
TOMMY: We shot the first three scenes before Oscar Myers came and ruined everything.  
  
JOHN: And remember: I AM LOCKING THE DOOR!! Do not even bother trying to escape until HE is captured and sent to a maximum security facility.  
  
(John leaves and calls the polive to report that HE is somewhere out there in Haddonfield.)  
  
GRANDPA'S DRESSING ROOM: Grandpa Lou is reading over his lines for the next scene when there's a knock at the door.  
  
GRANDPA: What in tarnation!! Who is it?  
  
(No response.)  
  
GRANDPA: (Yelling) Didn't ya hear me, ya asshole!!???  
  
(No response. Cue scary music.)  
  
GRANDPA: Don't make me open that door!!!  
  
(No response. Grandpa opens up the door to find......)  
  
GRANDPA: YOU! Where did YOU come from??? What's with the mask?? Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating??? And what's with that knife, ya jackass!!???  
  
(HE grabs his knife and stabs Grandpa sixty-six times and kills him, then runs off.)  
  
MOVIE THEATER: The original Halloween movie is playing on the screen. The theme song is scaring the crap out of the babies.  
  
CHUCKIE: (Whispering) What is this? An R-rated movie??  
  
TOMMY: (Whispering) Yeah. This is some frightening shit.  
  
(The POV pulls out a knife on the screen.)  
  
LIL: (Whispering) He must be Oscar Myers.  
  
(POV is killing the sister with the knife in the movie. Babies gasp.)  
  
GRANDPA'S DRESSING ROOM, AN HOUR LATER: John Carpenter runs in and discovers Grandpa laying dead on the floor.  
  
JOHN: Shit.......HE killed Grandpa........  
  
(John runs to get everybody who is still alive and in the studio to run into the janitor's closet.)  
  
MOVIE THEATER: The babies are watching Laurie Strode hide in the closet until Michael finds her.  
  
CHUCKIE: (Whipsering) Oh, shit, I'm so scared, Tommy!! I mean, HE could be doing that to Spike, Grandpa, your dad, my dad, Phil and Lil's mom and dad,.....or worse....  
  
TOMMY: (Whispering) But what if HE kills John Carpetstain? We'd be locked in this theater forever!!  
  
(The babies cry.)  
  
STUDIO: The only people left for John to find are Chaz Finster, and Didi & Stu & Drew Pickles. Everyone else is in the closet. John runs out of the closet, but HE is standing right in front of him.  
  
JOHN: What have you done with the actors who play the parents on Rugrats???!!  
  
(No response.)  
  
JOHN: Oh yeah, YOU can't talk. I should know. I created you Michael. In a way, I am your father. --Oops!  
  
(HE takes the last thing John Carpenter said a little too literally and attempts to kill John, but misses as if he's nearsighted.)  
  
JOHN: (With a good grip on Michael) Now let's see who's behind this mask...... 


	5. Trick or treat?

(The Halloween theme song plays in the background. John rips off HIS mask to reveal the face of.... --Music stops!)  
  
JOHN: Nick Castle???? But why? Why did you come here and murder everybody?  
  
NICK: (Pissed) I'm just here to audition for HalloweeN 6. I am also pissed that I only got to play Michael in the original HalloweeN. Did I ever come back? Noooooo! You got Dick Warlock for HalloweeN 2....Michael wasn't even in HalloweeN 3.....George Wilbur played Muchael in HalloweeN 4.....and some other guy played Michael in HalloweeN 5........But I wasn't the one killing everybody around here........  
  
(Cue scary music.)  
  
JOHN: (As someone or something opens the closet door behind John) Then....who......was......?   
  
(That someone or something turns out to be HIM.)  
  
NICK: Uhhhh...........John, .....l-loook b-behind you........  
  
(HE creeps up on John as John slowly looks behind his back. The Halloween theme song plays again. John screams and HE takes out his knife and stabs John six times, but with no success.)  
  
JOHN: But Michael.....I created YOU.........I know every single thing about YOU.......Except for why you had to come here, instead of seeing one of your relatives.  
  
NICK: Uhhh......Don't you remember, John? This is the Myers House you're filming this Rugrats thing at.  
  
JOHN: I thought it looked familiar.....  
  
(The lifeless bodies of everybody else in the studio [including the actors who play the parents] drop from the ceiling. John and Nick are scared shitless.)  
  
JOHN: Wait a minute.......I forgot to lock Angelica up in that theater with the other babies.........  
  
(Angelica's dead body falls right on top of Nick.)  
  
JOHN: She's....dead....YOU bastard!!  
  
(John runs away to the movie theater where he had locked Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil at, unlocks the door, and runs in.)  
  
MOVIE THEATER: The Halloween theme is still playing.  
  
JOHN: Babies!!....HE is coming here!....I want you babies to hide behind these seats, FAST!!  
  
(The Rugrats rund and hide, as does John. HE walks into the theater, but there is a circle of rune stones surrounding the place.)  
  
DISEMBODIED VOICE: (VO) Kill for them, Michael! Kill for them!  
  
VOICE: There he is!!!--(the voice belongs to Dr. Loomis who rushes into the theater) GET HIM!!!!  
  
(Dr. Loomis and another S.W.A.T. team shoot Michael unconscious. Music stops.)  
  
DR. LOOMIS: Rune stones.......They cancelled out HIS evil........(Sarcastic) Now what does "Lord Samhain" have to say about this?.........  
  
TOMMY: Is HE.......?  
  
DR. LOOMIS: No......HE will wake up again......eventually.  
  
(Loomis, the S.W.A.T. team, and Sheriff Brackett take HIM to a maximum security facility, where it will take years for him to break out...... End of Documentary. Fade out.) 


End file.
